This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art. The present disclosure is directed to a protective cover or shipping cap for a fire protection sprinkler. The cover is adapted to releasably engage the sprinkler so that the cover will remain attached to the sprinkler during handling and installation to ease handling and, further, protect the deflector and the trigger mechanism during normal shipping, handling and installation of the sprinkler.